


Call for me - Bound for the South Isles

by IllyasJames



Series: Blood Magic [20]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Arranged Marriage, Enchanted Item's, M/M, Pining, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 21:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10521858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Some requests are impossible to decline, no matter how much you'd like it. And Victor really would have liked it.Poorly, the Rachan of the South Isles and the King of the Land have a frail treaty, so to prevent it from breaking he will have to give in to this request.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 91 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> For once a direct follow with yesterdays story... wow. Did not believe my brain even remembered how to do proper timeline thingies. 
> 
> If you want to ask me things about this AU know that my ask and messages over at [ my Tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) are always open. And if you want things in this AU to happen, that's good too, who knows my brain might actually like the suggestion. :}

When Leo stumbles into the Throne room, still not completely used to the new boots, he expected the King to be doing kingly things. He did not expect the man to have his arm all the way down to the pit stuffed into a small satchel. While swearing in clear tone about it being unreasonable as it has no use for it, or that it is being held by the Court Mage. Or the rolling form of the Head of the Guards Laughing his lungs out, trying to hold down The Kings dog. The three man are so taken with what they are doing they don't even notice the doors slamming open and shut again. Leo hasn't been in training to be a Guard long enough yet to even know what he is allowed to do to make them notice him, less than a year even as the King refused to allow him in till his fourteenth birthday, so he just stares at the scene in front of him.

He jumps nearly a foot high and lets out a yelp, when somebody to his right forcibly clears their throat. Looking he sees the Grand Chamberlain mister Feltsman, looking every bit displeased. When Leo looks at the dais again the three men have restored there positions to fit their standing. Even though Georgi is still holding the satchel. 

"Ah Leo." Chris beams at him. Leo is still in awe that he is allowed to call the man Chris. He and Guang had lived for stories of these men fighting for what is right. "How are your daily training's doing with the new Instructor? No complains, I hope." Leo shakes his head.

"No Sir. None. He really is exceptionally good in explaining things." At this Chris starts to laugh and nudges the King.

"I guess that is his way of saying I am not as good in explaining things." Leo makes a startled noise before realizing the man is joking. The Grand Chamberlain clears his throat again.

"My assumption is that he did not come here to discuss his training. So maybe ask him why he is here." The stern look he gives the King makes it clear King Victorium should have known this. No, Leo thinks, he said I could call him Victor not that he comfortable to do so. The King gives the Chamberlain a nod, acknowledging the slight reprimand. 

"Our apologies, we were distracted by our attempt to retrieve some dog treats we dropped in our bag. Please, Leo, tell us what ever made you barge in here like you did." 

Leo isn't certain he should not take the Kings tone as a reprimand himself, but he takes a deep breath and relays the message he was sent to deliver.

"There is a representative of the Rachan to the South Islands at our gates demanding immediate access to an audience with the King and his direct trustees." Leo bows at the end, waiting for a replay. 

But when it stays still for some time he breaks protocol and looks up. The King, The Mage and The Guard are wordlessly discussing something. After a while the King exchanges a look with the Grand Chamberlain. Who simply nods. The King sighs. 

"Alright, you may go and tell him that we will be willing to give him five minutes of our time."

Leo nods and with a quick bow to the men, rushes out of the Throne room and back to the gate where he tells Guard on duty to allow the representative in. The guard tells him that he will have to take the man to the Throne room as it is very busy at the gates. So soon again, Leo finds himself once again going to the Throne room. This time when he enters everything looks as it should be. The King is sitting on his Throne looking Regal, and the Mage and Head of the Guards have their faces straight as well. Even Makkachin is seated at his pillow at the foot of the Throne, like he had not been going manic only a few minutes ago.

"Ah, your Highness. All the health to your body and mind and Strength to your Sword and Wisdom are wished upon you by my Master, as I am but a humble messenger, honored to represent Him in his glory, although I am far from worthy to that task, the Grand and immensely Wise Rachan of the South Isles." The man bows so deeply Leo is surprised his nose isn't brushing the carpet between his feet. "He would have sent one of greater stature to sent his request but as the situation in the Grand City of the South is as it is right now I was all he could spare. Do not look down upon him for my worthless being, he is far to grand for any digressions." 

The man takes a breath and Leo honestly thinks he is done. But then he continues. He quickly looks at the King and sees a very odd look on the man's face. He seems to be very displeased. 

"As you are aware, there is a treaty in place to assure that both the Crown of the Land and the Rachan are protected from bad fortunes. This treaty is the reason I am here. The Rachan is in need for the Crowns protection. We have received information that a great injustice will be taken place a little over a week from now during the celebration of the Chulanont yearly bash. The Rachan has sent this lowly person to ask the King to take his most trusty Guards and to come to the South Palace and offer his assistance to prevent the act to be commenced." 

The King looks a bit mortified. This is a very unusual request as the treaty the man is referring to indicated very clearly that the South Islands offer their support to the Crown but at the distinct advocacy that they are allowed to maintain at their own rules and laws. So to request for the King to go there with a small army with him, would indicate something horrid to come to pass. 

"May I ask what the great injustice is as much as you know. This will help me in knowing what Guards to take in consideration." Victor looks ready to fight, it is his solemn duty to protect all in the country after all. 

"Of course Your Highness, honor to your sword. We have received word not by one but at least fifteen unrelated sources, the grand University Library will come under attack and all the wisdom and strength stored within either stolen or destroyed." 

The answer is fairly short and he can see that both The King and his trustees had expected there to be more. "And oh, messenger, has the Rachan stated where me and my men would stay would we go there?" 

The man nods. "Of course. during your stay the Rachan, my grand and enlightened master, will have his house and staff ready for You and your trustees." The man bows again.

"Understood. Let me discuss things with my trustees while you can freshen up. It is an hour before Lunch and I invite you to join my table and hear my conclusion then." 

The man nearly goes rigid for a moment, before going off. "I will gladly stand by your table while you eat your food, oh sainted one, to hear your, what I can only hope will be, wise decision. But I implore you. Let me it in the Kitchens, for I am but a lowly servant and I know my place." The man bows again. 

Victor looks at the Grand Chamberlain and they exchange some looks that must have a meaning, just none that Leo understands. The King nods.

"I will permit you to eat in your room and to come see me after lunch is over. Now I'll hand you over to my Grand Chamberlain, till after lunch." Victor let's his voice clear to be heard he is slightly annoyed. The man just bows a few more times before going with a page that the Chamberlain had summoned. Leo is ordered to go along.

Victor leans back into the throne. He looks at Chris and Georgi. All three sigh. 

"I had honestly thought I would be given a bit more time. But then again, the Rachan had his offer to the Priests out even before I was bloody crowned, so in that light giving me a year and a half is a long time indeed." Victor drops his head in his hands. "I have no doubt the man has more than enough guards to protect the Library. If not Mages galore to cast protective spells to prevent the place from being under attack."

"Poorly" Georgi muses "you can't decline this request. The treaty clearly states that either one of you must come to the other's aid in light of a possible attack." 

Chris just snorts. "If the guy just simply would come out and say. 'Hey, I have several daughters of marriageable age so I want you to come here and we could form an alliance over the marriage bed.' It would be less annoying" He barks out a very humorless laugh. "Poorly the man is too aware that you will decline an offer like that if given too obviously. By now nearly all high ranked people know the King is not looking for a spouse to pop him an heir at the moment. Luckily they think it is because you are set to wipe out all disobeying Mages, not because you are hung up on a person you have only spend one night with."

"I am not 'hung up' on Yuuri. I know my duty, damn I know it so well. If not I would have never let him go." Victor drops his head to the Throne. "Okay, scrap that. If I had not known the Priests would never accept it, I would have made Yuuri give me his word then and there. Poorly I had to choose the good of the People, they needed me to." Victor shudders at the memory, before pushing them back again.

"I hate the fact that your Crown comes with the obligation for you to have an heir to your position, and not just any heir but one born to the wearer of the crown. Then again if anybody knows a way around it though I'm certain you will find it." Georgi knows he has said this before, but prior the situation had just been a maybe. Now wit this request it became much more present. 

"Thank you for those words, but I have gone over it a dozen times if not more often. The rule states that the wearer of the crown, has to be married to the mother and the child must be acknowledged to his name. I can't just impregnate some random woman, declare the child my heir and find the one I want to marry. I'm not yet at the point that I feel like I'm not considering betrayal towards Yuuri with even thinking about the possibility of it." 

Chris pats the man on his shoulder. "At least the guy left you with a fantastic return gift, even if it is refusing to return your dog treats to you." 

Makkachin trots to the Throne, bumps his nose to the satchel and lets out a soft wine. All three men see the satchel bulge up after that. Sure enough when Victor opens it the bag with treats is right there.

**Author's Note:**

> All ages in this Au are kept in the order as the canon ages. So Victor and Georgi are 23, Christophe is 21 and Leo is 14 in this story.  
> ps all shirts mentioned in this AU are btw alike to medieval Tunic shirts. They are my favorite type of shirts.
> 
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I love every Kudo and Comment given.  
> And if you bookmark my work I'll check out your work and your bookmarks. :}


End file.
